


Light and Darkness

by chanporado



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Aur is an asshole kingdom, Dark Magic, F/M, Gen, Magic, Magic-Users, Steven is so done, What Have I Done, Work In Progress, and their king is an asshole too, bamf!Seto, bamf!Tyler, not really minecraft, reposted from wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10095479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanporado/pseuds/chanporado
Summary: Flower gleam and glowLet your power shineTurn around the clockBring back what was mine- Healing Incantation, Tangled (2010)





	1. Prologue

-*Olivia*-

I'm lost but I kept on running. I pushed branches out of my way, dodging much larger and stronger ones. My arms and legs are covered in scratches and I cursed at this thin body suit. There was a sound of leaves crunching and knew I had to keep on running. As I neared the edge of the forest, I spotted a house. I changed direction and began to run towards the house instead.

With renewed vigor, I ran faster. The wind breezed past my face and it felt cool. I savored the taste of freedom.

I knew I'm no longer the Squid Girl. I am now a new person. I am free. Free to be who I wish to be.

Snow began to fall. I've always felt fascinated by the snow while in the water. The squids warned me that I'll freeze. But upon seeing humans play in them, I was a little jealous. I slowed down until I was 400 blocks away from the house. A girl was inside and she stared at me, her jaw going slack. She disappeared from the window and I could make out her figure talking to someone on a chair. The person on the chair rose and she bowed down, disappearing fully into the house.

I continued my way to the house, skipping around a little and occasionally stopping to catch a snowflake.

Maybe the snow could be my new identity. Maybe it guided me to a new life.

I am no longer the Squid Girl. I am.

I am.

I am the Snow Girl.


	2. 1.

-*???*-

"Try again"

"But Seto!" I protested, throwing my hands up in the air in frustration.

Seto gave me an disapproving look as I tried to summon a flame but only a spark came out. "Magic is not based on luck, this requires hardwork and determination." I groaned loudly at him. Seto continued to chastise me "I practiced for years just to master magic. Do it again my apprentice"

I flicked my wrist just like how he does it. There was a small flame but it went out instantly. Seto nodded in approval and motioned me to do it again. I kept repeating the hand motions until a decent sized flame finally erupted and stayed on "Good job my apprentice." He praised me. He rarely gave out praises but when he does, he's in a good mood today. Usually he would just nod then proceed to our next lesson. I put the flame out and looked expectantly at him for the next part of our lessons. "Now let's continue with the brewing. You are quite a natural when it comes to brewing" I grinned at him. 

Brewing happened to be my favorite. Something about mixing the ingredients and turning it into a useful potion sounded relaxing. "So, what shall we brew?" I asked while beginning to get the needed ingredients.

"Another splash of Regeneration?" He suggested.

"Last time I recalled, the place nearly blew up. Bad idea Seto." I cringed at the memory. Fire was everywhere when he added too much ghast tears. Seto is probably thinking the same thing as I am because he smirked "Splash of Regeneration is it then. Shall we continue?"

"Yes master"

 

-*Seto*-

I smirked at her memory. We nearly blew up the place, until she doused the fire. 'Splash of Regeneration, that's it. Shall we continue?' I looked at my young apprentice for any sign of approval "Yes master" she agreed. She respectfully bowed before continuing to gather the ingredients.

I sat down on a chair and resumed my reading. But I couldn't focus on the pages and instead I watched her decide which blaze rod was better for brewing before deciding to put them both on the table. Her movements were light but precise, not wasting any moment. Time is crucial to any sorcerer and that was one of the first things I taught her.

We came a long way ever since I rescued her. She was around three years old back then and was screaming for her parents. The entire village was on fire and I quickly scooped up the child in my arms before managing to locate her sister. Her sister was one of the fairest maidens in the village and I wasn't surprised when my friend Sky wanted to court her.

_"Seto!" She shouted. I ran up to her and deposited the child in her arms. "Dawn quick you know the village better than I do. Where is the fastest way out?!" Dawn pointed at the narrow road sandwiched in between two houses that weren't on fire yet. We were out just in time to see the houses collapse and loud screams of the trapped villagers rang out. Dawn continued to shush her little sister while staring at the blazing village. I didn't know if her parents and other sister made it so I began to plan the next course of our action "Do you think we can find some shelter nearby? I don't have much resources for even building a small o_ _n_ _e." I asked. She didn't answer and continued to stare ahead. I wrapped the two sisters in my arms and assured them they'll be alright._

 

-*???*-

Seto sat down in one of the chairs and read. I began to hum a little tune that Pedro, one of the village musicians from Tytana taught me. Seto didn't appear to be focused on his book and watched me instead. It's weird. He's always like that. I continued to hum while placing the bottles in the brewing stand. There was a window in front of the brewing station and my mouth tugged a little at the side. Snow is beginning to fall yet there is someone walking towards our house.

The person was wobbling a little and would fall on the ground before standing up again. They appeared to be confused, I noticed that her body was made of snow or maybe its just my eyes playing tricks on me. "S-Seto?" Seto snapped out of his trance-like state and asked what is wrong "I-I think I saw a ghost" I stuttered, not taking my eyes of the half-human half-snow being. Confusion spread through his features but he remained calm "A ghost?" I pointed a shaking finger at the window "W-What the hell is t-that thing?"

For a split second, his calm exterior cracked and he looked much younger when afraid but he quickly regained his composure and walked to the window. Seto frowned and told me to get our cloaks "And get an extra one too. That person or being could be a lost traveller." I nodded and dashed to the antechamber to get our cloaks and one of his spare ones. I put mine on before going back to him and handing his cloak. "Go outside and give this to them but don't engage understood?"

"Yes master."

I bowed before opening the small side entrance. I looked back to him and he nodded. Seto was always like this. When I was younger, I had to ask permission if I could go out. He was reluctant but I insisted I only wanted to play. But now I would rather be im the library yet I still need his approval. "Go on. Just give me a shout when needed." I pushed the door a little wider and a blast of cold air hit me. It was quite warm yesterday. Did winter come sooner?

The being collapsed on the ground and did not get up. I cautiously approached them and realized she was just wearing a white body suit. The person- or rather a girl began to sob. "I'm not hostile. I don't want to hurt you. My master can help you." The girl looked up, tears streaking down her pale face "Master?"

"Yes. My master can help you. But who are you first?"


	3. 2.

-*Olivia*-

"Yes my master can help you. But first tell me who are you?"

I wiped away the tears from my face and looked up. Her face appeared to be kind. Thick, wavy hair went down to her shoulders and framed her small, delicate face. Her lips are pursed into a thin line and her eyebrows are knit together. She is probably worried about me. In the distance, her companion is watching us.

The girl wasn't nosy. Thank Notch for that. Instead, she helped me up and put a cloak around my shoulders. "Let's get inside. It's freezing out here maybe you'd like to be somewhere warmer." I absentmindedly nodded and followed her to the house.

The girl led me in their house. The house was bare save for bare necessities. In the corner is a brewing stand, a cauldron and a table filled with various jars and bottles. There is a dark oak table with two chairs at the ends in the middle of the room. To my left there are two neatly made beds. Near the brewing station is a very comfortable looking chair with a book on it. There is a filled bookshelf that had a rather ornate torch holder next to it. Glowstones that provided light are scattered around the floor and had glass over it. Other than that its pretty much of the house.

I didn't notice her companion was talking to me until I felt a gentle nudge on my side. "Seto wants to ask if it's alright we take you downstairs. The sight you see if just our... well..." She gestured around the place "Sort of decoy house." I didn't know what to do so I nodded and she pulled the torch holder next to the bookshelf and a staircase appeared next to it. I followed them down the stairs.

We must be deep underground since the stairs seem to go on forever "We're not like most sorcerers that prefer grand palaces or towers. Okay there was one sorcerer that built his house in a ravine and we had to climb down the damn ravine" "Language Camilla"

"Not even sorry and you were the one cursing while climbing down."

"Because we're not prepared."

"You were screaming about dying."

"Camilla."

"Seto."

I looked between the two. Seto's calm mask remained in place but his eyes betrayed him. He was smiling but he wouldn't just show it. Camilla on the other hand only winked at me and continued to walk "Seto you old man I know you're really scared of heights that's why our actual home is deep underground." She added, reaching the foot of the stairs. There was a heavy looking door but her hands flicked and waved and they opened "I hate these doors I don't like fancy hand work." She murmured, pushing it open. "Can we use regular redstone next time? Seth is dying to build you one."

To say the underground house is large is an understatement. It was massive and I wondered how many months did it take them to build it. Camilla lead me to a winding hallway "We didn't actually build it like this. More like we expanded it. I mean our original home is much deeper underground. You know closer to an old mine we found. This is the new one since our old one was..." She paused. Did it explode? Was it unsafe? Did it get overrun? I noticed she was looking at me funny. "Did I think out loud?" I asked, keeping my voice as down as I could.

How embarrassing.

Camilla only giggled before we turned right and walked down a stairway "I like your ideas but the answer is it got crowded. Although I did nearly blow the place up." The implied the last sentence with a mischievous grin, making me laugh a little. "Anyways, on your left!" I turned to my left and gasped. How did they put a fish tank there? "How?"

"Long story short, I had no idea ask Seto and his pals. I'm sure the pet shark there is Kyle's. When Tyler tried to put an orca, Seto put his foot down and said Flippers is enough."

"Flippers?"

"Kyle's shark. Oh our housemates take different routes to this house so this place is safe for now. Unless Flippers decided we're his dinner. I regret our life choices." A tiny shark lazily swam by. It looked disinterestedly at us before swimming away. I knew natural sharks are much larger than this so this must be the kind people breed as pets. Camilla and I continued to walk until we reached a well-light hallway "These are the sleeping quarters. No idea I swear. I'm not on this floor I'm kind of downstairs. Just think of this as a guestroom. If you need us, just ring." She opened the third door to the left and turned on the lights. "Clothes at the bottom drawer and if you check the shower there should be towels unless Shubbs popped by to clean them." I nodded. "Oh and, its Miles for you."

"Olivia."

She gave me a thumbs up and disappeared with a pop. I looked around the tiny room and closed the door. I hung the cloak on the chair and flopped down on the bed, watching the new scratches heal. I checked if I had any more injuries and found out they're all mostly healed except for the bruise I got when I bumped into a large root and fell. It would be gone by tomorrow afternoon.

Opening the bottom drawer, Camille- I mean Miles-  was right about spare clothes. I took one of the dresses and put it on. It was navy blue and went down to the floor. It was kind of loose, like one of the summery dresses I used to see on humans at the hottest days of the year. Its sleeves went up to my elbows and was a little loose. The dress was a little big on me but it felt comfortable enough. But I still miss my old body suit. Seeing my scarf was miraculously unscathed while I was on the run, I wrapped it around me as a shawl and sat on the bed.

This life as a human is weird. But maybe I can do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Calm yo tits I'm not dead yet. It's just I've gotten busy and lately I just started watching Seto and Tyler again. If you're curious why I put in TotallyToastie instead, I respect Tyler very much and I don't think he'll want to be reminded of his Minecraft days.
> 
> Also I may or may not post the Extras book because believe me the lack of internet made me pass time by fixing my shitty worldbuilding here.
> 
> FOR THOSE EXPECTING I WOULD BE UPDATING FLY: Idk yet but let's just wait for April as thesis and I are about to run off into the sunset.


End file.
